riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quincy Adams
Quincy Adams is one of John Ford's operatives. Her first appearance was in an ambush in Azalea Town, where she captured Team Rocket agent Ethan Worth and forced him to help her seal the Unown back into the Ruins of Alph. History Early Life Quincy's background is almost completely unknown. Originally named Tiana Soldati, she lived in a currently unnamed town in Unova, up until she left with her Elgyem on a Pokémon journey. She based her team around fairy tales, as having grown up with them, she considered them an essential part of her character. At an unknown point in time, she was picked up for training by John Ford, along with James Pierce and Maddison Hayes. She has loyally worked for him ever since. The Third Child Dimensional Training A notable part of Quincy's training with Ford involved sessions between herself, Wizard, and Nine. During these training sessions, Nine taught Wizard how to manipulate the fabric of reality in much the same way that he and the other Ancient Darkrai could. Unlike the Ancients, Nine focused on showing Quincy and Wizard how to bend reality instead of tearing it, allowing them to utilize these abilities without the debilitating effects of dimensional tears--as well as minimizing the amount of extra damage that they could cause to the dimensional fabric. Sealing the Unown After the release of the Unown into the skies of the Johto region by Team Rocket, Quincy was tasked with resealing the Unown into their own dimension. After setting up a trap in Azalea Town, whose inhabitants had all been trapped and killed by the Unown, Quincy waited. For several weeks she routinely captured a small number of Team Rocket agents, needing one for her plan to reseal the Unown to work. She was forced to dispatch each one as they refused to cooperate with her. After a couple of months, Rocket Agent Ethan Worth visited the town in search of the Gym Leader Bugsy. Following him into the destroyed Gym, Quincy managed to knock Ethan unconscious, using her Abomasnow to drag him into a small warehouse. When he awoke, Quincy explained what had happened to Azalea Town and that she needed a Rocket member to help her in sealing the Unown again, as they were causing damage to the region's -- and by extension, the world's -- spacial fabric. After offering either death or freedom to him, Ethan agreed to help, both out of anger at the Unown and to ensure his survival. The two traveled to the Ruins of Alph, where the Unown had created a five-story palace out of a crystal-like substance. After warning Ethan to ignore the reflections and shadows in the walls, the pair entered, steadily working their way up to the fifth floor. Upon entering the final floor, Ethan was pulled into the crystal by the Unown, where he was faced with a shadowy phantom of his deceased mother, as well as the spirits of the other inhabitants of his hometown. As he was about to be killed, Quincy's Beeheeyem, Wizard, broke through the wall using psychic force and pulled him free. Sparing a moment to scold the Rocket agent, the two sent out the combined forces of their teams, engaging in an all-out brawl against the Unown hordes. As their Pokémon fought, Quincy and Ethan located the central portal of the Unown. Quincy ordered Ethan and her Pokémon to hold off the Psychic-Types while Wizard charged a Synchronoise attack. After several minutes, she ordered the attack to be unleashed. The resulting force of psychic energy was enough to knock out the majority of the Unown and stun the rest of the group, allowing Ethan to move forward and close the portal. Shortly afterwards, the floor began to crack; as they fell through and the palace collapsed into nothingness, Wizard used his psychic powers as a cushion for the group. While Ethan was knocked unconscious by the sheer force of the fall, Quincy remained standing. Taking a moment to place a Poké Ball containing a Deerling, a pair of sunglasses and a note next to the unconscious Rocket member as payment for his help, Quincy promised that they would meet again in the future--in a fair fight--before departing and reporting the mission's success to Ford. Testing The Second Mewtwo Sometime later, Quincy was tasked with another mission by Ford. As part of the newly formed Hojohsin League's plan to defeat Team Liberty and Team Rocket, Ford had used a bounty hunting company in the region of Unova to create another Mewtwo. After some initial difficulties in controlling it, the organization finally managed to locate and "recruit" it using a psychic agent named Dara Trina, otherwise known as "The Phantom." After sending Quincy back to Azalea Town to wait for their arrival, Ford requested that Kevin Sparks, the leader of the organization, send Mewtwo to Azalea Town so as to be tested before officially handing the Legendary over. Arriving there with Dara, the two quickly met up with Adams in the second floor of the Pokémon Center. After introducing herself, Quincy informed the pair that the battle would consist of Mewtwo fighting against three of her Pokémon. Complaints against this were met with the note that the battle was to test Mewtwo, not the Phantom; a moment later, Quincy sent out Voodoo, her Banette, and the battle began. While initially holding her own against Mewtwo, as Quincy expected, the battle turned ugly when the Legendary began utilizing its abilities to rip holes in the fabric of space. Quincy responded by recalling Voodoo and sending out Wizard, who, after intense training over the years with Nine, had also learned to manipulate the fabric of space. While managing to match the Mewtwo in power, the Legendary eventually defeated it using a combination of steel from the Pokémon Center and a portal, causing a large amount of damage to the Beeheeyem and forcing Quincy to recall him, before sending out Witch, her Mismagius. Quincy also issued a warning to the Phantom and Mewtwo about the damage they were causing by ripping open so many portals in such a small space. Using the Mewtwo's fatigue to her advantage, Quincy ordered Witch to use Perish Song, disguised as a Screech, against Mewtwo. After realizing what had happened, Mewtwo ripped open yet another portal, this one into the Distortion World, as an attempt to drag the fight inside and nullify or temporarily disrupt the effects of the song. Despite Adams's protests, the battle continued, as well as similar spacial tearing. Eventually, Nine arrived, having sensed the careless spacial distortions, and in anger attacked Mewtwo, defeating the Psychic-Type within moments. Before departing, he reprimanded Trina and Quincy for their behavior. Quincy then paid Trina, taking Mewtwo and returning to base. Quincy was appointed as the new Mewtwo's primary caretaker, training with him and helping him learn the ways of the world, as well as instructing him in his purpose within Ford's plans. At some point, she began to refer to him as "Mewthree", in order to give him his own identity. Dimension Trip Quincy and Mewthree were assigned to test an experimental dimensional device, as well as look into an unknown spacial disturbance within a side-dimension. In order to do this, massive amounts of power were required, and thus Quincy was forced to organize the hijacking of one of the Kanto-Johto Magnet Trains--much to her delight. With the help of a group of Déoza Agents, Quincy was able to board and take over the Pleasant Meadows Express, a train linking Saffron City and Goldenrod City. Unbeknownst to her, a group of Team Rocket Agents consisting of Ethan Worth, Gavin Braner, Lucia Zyther, and Jamie Arthur were on board the train, along with assassins Lafoyae Belrose and Jackson Sang, the latter of whom had been specifically hired to investigate her. The group quickly came into conflict with Quincy's forces, to the point of beating a pair of guards stationed in a train car toward the back of the train. Their resulting self-destruct explosions alerted Quincy to trouble, and so she activated Déoza's transportation. In order to buy time for it to charge, she personally left to hold off any intruders, and thus entered a battle with Lafoyae and Jackson, which quickly turned in their favor. Just as Jackson moved to finish her off, the device finished, and the train was sent spiraling into another dimension filled entirely with trees surrounding a singular mountain. Quincy managed to avoid any major injuries, and so she and her troops left, headed toward the mountain. They soon came into contact with a mysterious figure wearing a mask made of ice. After conversing with him, the man suddenly ordered strange creatures to attack the Déoza forces. They were quickly defeated, with many of them being killed, and the creatures threatened to completely overpower the Déoza forces. Quincy ordered a retreat, prompting Mewthree to open a portal back to the main dimension. Despite her insistence that he come with her, Mewthree instead chose to remain behind and hold the creatures off so that Quincy could escape. He threw her into the portal before closing it, seemingly leaving him to die. Shaken, Quincy returned to Ford, where she attended one final meeting before the fall of the Ancient Darkrai. Mewthree returned as well, much to her surprise, and reported much of what had occurred there. At the meeting, she was reassured that Ford was not disappointed in her, and in fact he was willing to trust her enough with another important task: Taking out Joker's Power Amplification Machine, and possibly Joker herself, which Quincy accepted. Deconstruction Machinations Leviathan Following Ford's disappearance, Quincy spent a substantial amount of time observing Joker and Abyss, analyzing the facility and the Shadow Admin's actions in order to find an effective means of assassinating her. Amidst these investigations, Quincy discovered the power amplification machine that Joker was constructing within the Lake of Rage, and decided to make use of it against her once it was completed. Six months after the Ancient Darkrais' defeat, Quincy was alerted of an incident that had occurred in Sinnoh, in which a mysterious entity had destroyed Team Galactic. At this point, she had actively infiltrated Abyss, slowly worming her way closer to Joker. Soon after, a similar entity appeared in Goldenrod City. The destruction caused by the being elicited a large-scale response by Team Rocket, of which Quincy took part. In the process, Joker used her completed, though untested amplification machine to empower Leviathan, her Golurk, causing it to grow to roughly 80 feet in size. As the Rocket group and Quincy arrived in Goldenrod, Joker made short work of the entity--called Wrath--using Leviathan's immense strength, immobilizing but not killing him. Before he could be finished off by Ryan Hakuda, Wrath attacked the Golurk with a beam of anger, which appeared to have no effect on the titan. He soon vanished as Ryan struck him. As Joker descended to the streets and began to organize investigations and repairs, as well as riot control to counter the mass-anger that Wrath had placed upon a number of citizens, Quincy revealed herself, shooting Joker. The bullet was stopped by the Shadow Admin's armor, but it succeeded in destroying Leviathan's Poké Ball, and the Golurk subsequently fell into a rage. Quincy escaped, trusting Leviathan to do the job of killing Joker. After a long and grueling battle, in which several members of Team Rocket and Team Liberty became involved, Leviathan was destroyed, along with a significant amount of damage dealt to Goldenrod. James Pierce and Quincy soon met to discuss this outcome, with Pierce displaying a clear sense of disappointment toward the Third Child for her rash behavior. As a consequence for her failure, Pierce placed her in charge of a joint mission with Team Energon, informing her that her objective would be both to destroy Team Magma and to ensure that Team Energon's leader, Michael Travis, would die. Wreaking Havoc Following her conversation with Pierce, Quincy began preparations for her attack on Havoc. After selecting a date to begin the attack and hand-picking eighteen Déoza Agents to assist in the assault, she and her crew departed to Titan. There, they met Travis and his forces, including a recently-returned Ryan Hikari. Suspicions arose almost immediately upon Quincy's arrival, though the combined group formed up without a hitch. On Quincy's orders, she and her eighteen Agents sent out their Beheeyem, who surrounded the group. They teleported into Team Magma's base, with each Déoza Agent accompanied by roughly five Team Energon Agents. Unbeknownst to Energon, Quincy had ordered her Agents to psychically brainwash those of Energon, setting them up to kill any and all living beings that they came across--including each other, whilst excluding the Déoza Agents themselves. While Energon and Magma tore each other apart, Déoza would plant bombs around the base, ensuring its destruction, all while maintaining a teleportation barrier that would prevent any escape. The plan worked with only two hitches, and Havoc quickly devolved into chaos. The first issue arose--unknown to Quincy--with the group consisting of Ryan Hikari, Lidiya Vasilyev, Per Styles, Vera Abbing, and another Energon Agent. The Déoza Agent in charge of that group, Dareios Sinason, misstepped during the teleportation process and thus failed to put them under mind control. As a result, he was soon killed, though managed to kill the fifth Energon Agent in turn. The second misstep occurred on Quincy's part. She and Travis appeared together in a secluded section of Havoc, where Travis quickly realized that he had been double-crossed--and that his Poké Balls had not been transported with him. Quincy attacked Travis, though he managed to fend her off long enough to run away, seemingly forcing Quincy to pursue him. In reality, she desired to finish off Maxie and Travis at the same time, and thus viewed Travis's escape as little more than a stalling action. The pair traversed through much of Havoc, passing by the destruction that had spread through it as a result of Déoza and Energon's actions. Eventually, they reached Havoc's Command Center, which had been locked down. Travis called for help from Maxie, though received no response before Quincy's arrival soon after. Using Wizard's psychic abilities, she swiftly silenced the many Magma Agents inside of the Command Center, before opening the blast doors enough to drag Maxie out. As she moved in for the kill, Quincy was interrupted by the arrival of Ryan Hikari's group. Quincy swiftly killed both Abbing and Styles, and almost proceeded to do the same before a group of combined Rocket and Liberty Agents arrived on the scene--Joker, Ethan Worth, Gavin Braner, Lucia Zyther, Jamie Arthur, and Skye Hall from Team Rocket, aiming to capture Quincy for her crimes in Goldenrod and from earlier incidents, and James Arthur, Roderick Krane, Zack Furler, Cyan Vero, and Drake Masters from Team Liberty, who had come to give back-up to Team Magma. Seeing the odds very much out of her favor, Quincy called for assistance from two of her Agents, Naum Rhodes and Dragan Argall. Then, using Wizard's abilities again, she imprisoned Vasilyev, Maxie, and Travis in a metal prison, before splitting the massive group into three separate ones, each battling in different pocket dimensions within Havoc. Quincy herself was left to face Joker, James Arthur, Ethan Worth, and Ryan Hikari. After revealing herself to her opponents gain, Quincy teleported the metal cage outside of Havoc, sending Vasilyev, Maxie, and Travis to their deaths. The battle began on all three fronts. Over the course of Quincy's battle, she continued to taunt and belittle her opponents--for a time. Soon enough, her opponents began to question Quincy's motives, at which point she began to speak of the lack of purpose behind the likes of Soil Colossus, the Searchers, Team Magma, and Team Energon, stating that unlike Team Liberty and Team Rocket, those groups acted only on their own behalf. When James and Joker called her out on this, Quincy spoke of the Hojohsin League's intent to "protect" the masses, though would not--or could not--elaborate when pressed for an answer by Ethan. In the process, she inadvertently revealed that President James Pierce was one of their Agents. Eventually, Rhodes and Argall were both defeated, prompting their pocket dimensions to dissolve and ultimately killing them. Minutes later, Wizard was defeated, causing Adams's dimension to dissolve. With her job done, she prepared herself to be arrested, though warned the Rocket-Liberty group that they had only a little while to make a decision as to who would take her, given the impending explosions from Havoc's reactor and the bombs that Déoza had planted. As the group debated their next course of action, they were interrupted by the arrival of Tyler McKinley and a young, masked boy. McKinley revealed that he had been keeping an eye on the situation and that he had come to rescue Quincy, using the presence of the boy--Calvin Truman, the Eighth Child--as insurance against being attacked in the process. He then confirmed that Pierce was one of Ford's, before allowing Quincy to exit. As they left, Calvin called out to Joker, revealing his identity as Levi Alaric, though Joker could do nothing to stop him from being taken away from Havoc. Quincy reappeared with McKinley and Levi in Titan, where James Pierce was meeting with Energon's remaining Executives-turned-Leaders Peter, Jennet, and Zennet. Having already informed them of Travis's demise, the Executives wished to hear the full series of events from Quincy, who fabricated a tale about having met unexpected resistance and reinforcements from Team Magma and Team Liberty, suggesting that someone in Energon had leaked their plans. Peter, Jennet, and Zennet were unconvinced, being well aware of the Hojohsin League's past treacheries against their allies, and as a result prepared to challenge the Hojohsin Agents. Before they could, Pierce chided them, and then ordered McKinley to use his Xatu to brainwash them. As a result, they were left to inform the rest of Energon of what had occurred, and then left to dissolve the organization, saving face for the Hojohsin League. After witnessing this, Quincy returned to Ford's base with her fellow Children, earning herself a break commissioned by Pierce. Wind-Down Babysitting Quincy was assigned to look after Levi Alaric while the other Children finished their final preparations for Ford's plan--Hayes going to Fortree City to locate Ellen, Pierce finishing business as the President of Hoenn, and McKinley working on recruitment for the final Child. Quincy found herself quickly annoyed by Levi's lack of activity, noting that he essentially did little more than sit around moping all day. After questioning him about this, she left to retrieve something from her room. On the way there she ran into McKinley, who was preparing to head out again. He revealed that Van Harrison, the Fifth Child, had vanished after an incident in Opelucid City, and thus needed to be replaced. After a series of questions from Quincy, he informed her that Harrison had not died, as they would have felt it. McKinley departed, leaving Quincy to her business. After this meeting, Quincy returned to Levi, giving to him a book that she had owned for much of her life--''The Classical Fairy Tales''. Levi expressed surprise at her owning it, but took it regardless. As Quincy returned to her own reading, Levi asked her about the girl whose name was written inside as the owner of the book, Tiana Soldati. When Levi stated that she sounded "like a nice person," Quincy assured him that she was not. After Skye's arrival at Ford's facility, Quincy conversed with the new Fifth Child. Both recognized each other from their brief meeting in Havoc, leading Quincy to assume that Skye viewed her as a monster. To her surprise, Skye expressed sympathy and understanding instead, and managed to establish a connection with Quincy before the Third Child departed from the scene. Appearance A very lithe and agile woman, Quincy stands at 5'10". She has slightly longer than shoulder-length, dark brown hair and brown eyes, with fairly pale skin. As is usual with Ford's agents, Quincy tends to wear a black jacket with a white trim and black shoes. She wears dark brown shorts, a dark purple sweater under her jacket whose sleeve-ends form what are essentially cuffs, and dark brown stockings that go the middle of her thighs. Quincy also wears purple earrings. Personality Out of John Ford's three agents, Quincy is easily the rashest and least merciful. She has no qualms with injuring, kidnapping and threatening multiple people if it means completing her objectives, even going so far as to kill those who refuse to cooperate with her. It is presumably for this reason that she has not yet been shown to have been tasked with any of the more delicate aspects of the Hojohsin League's plan, such as the initial negotiations with the groups that Ford allied with. Despite this, Quincy is still considered a valuable agent. Quincy has also been shown to be very confident in her and her Pokémon's abilities. During the battle against the Unown horde, she did not seem worried by the sheer number of the Symbol Pokémon, instead focusing on keeping them at bay long enough for her Beeheeyem to conjure up a Synchronize attack that ended up being powerful enough to knock out almost every single Unown in the room. On top of this, she was not worried in the slightest about fighting against the second Mewtwo, despite the amount of power it had displayed from the moment it was created and being informed of Ford about its capabilities. A large part of this, according to hints given by Quincy, is due to the training that she has done with Nine in the past, through which Wizard, her Beeheeyem, learned to manipulate spacial tears in much the same way as the Darkrai and Mewtwo do. Regardless of her rough exterior, Quincy isn't completely immoral. Abuse of the fabric of space has concerned her, shown during her battle against the second Mewtwo, in which the Legendary in question used a variety of attacks that involved tears in space in an attempt to defeat her and her Pokémon, partially due to directions from Dara Trina; this strategy very nearly caused Quincy to lose her temper, as the pair did not seem to listen to her when she used Wizard to seal the holes shut again. Her generous side was also shown after the Unown were resealed, as she gave the unconscious Ethan Worth a Deerling to add to his team, as well as a new pair of sunglasses to replace the ones she had broken in the abandoned Azalea Town. She seems at least somewhat concerned with the well-being of children, as she felt pity toward Levi for having to bear witness to Pierce's treatment of the Energon Executives on top of responding with outrage when McKinley brought him into Havoc. Pokémon Quincy seems to use a team based around magic or fairy tales, given what the Pokémon she uses represent (enchanted trees/Abomasnow and Sudowoodo, enchanted dolls/Banette and Gothitelle, wizards and witches/Beheeyem and Mismagius) as well as their nicknames. Trivia *Like John Ford and his other operatives, Quincy's name is based off of that of a past president of the United States. In her case, she is named after John Quincy Adams (6th President.) She is the only operative so far whose name is based only on one president's name. *Quincy was the first of Ford's Agents to have any Pokémon revealed. *Quincy was the one who gave Ethan Worth his Deerling. * Parugi considered swapping out Chan, a Sudowoodo, with a Trevenant following the release of Generation 6, as Trevenant fits more closely with Quincy's Fairy Tale Pokémon theme. However, he eventually opted to keep her team the same as had been established, in order to retain consistency between her appearances. * Quincy's real name, Tiana Soldati, was picked for its relation to fairy tales (being the name of the titular princess from Disney's The Princess and the Frog) and for its relation to her role within the Hojohsin League (Soldati meaning "soldier.") Category:John Ford's Operatives Category:Trainers Category:Hojohsin League